Demon In My Closet
by Miss Bii
Summary: What would you do if you came home to find an empty house that should have been full? Or if you found someone hiding in your closet? How would you react if the most unrealistic faery tale came to life? And you were the main character? Kagome wonders too..


Demon in my closet: Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the others, those are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and we love her for it!!! I do enjoy writing stories and I only WISH I owned them all…

As usual, Kagome was alone walking home and as usual, she felt as if someone was watching her. She hated these feelings…they scared her. A lot. This had been happening since she started middle school. That was nearly four years ago now. She was now in her first year of high school. A little over a week had passed since Kagome and her friends, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo had started. Sure, she knew Hojo liked her, but there was no way that dense moron would be so obsessed with her that he would follow her. Right? `_I mean, COME ON! He's_ _**waaaay**_ _to_ _shy and dense! Right??'_

Kagome felt a shiver down her back.

What was with this? Was some one really following her? She stared into the sky above, just thinking. Well, until she felt eyes glaring into her back. They were almost demonic…demons? No way! There aren't any demons! They don't exist, except in faerie tales….right? `_COME ON KAGOME!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!'_ Her brained yelled. `_Yer bein' ridiculous!'_ But arguing with herself wasn't working. It didn't help. At all. Period. _`STOP THAT!!'_ Kagome thought she was going insane. The thoughts going through her head were just plain weird. She told herself this was stupid, but looked over her shoulder anyway. `_Know what she saw? She saw blood. Blood that will make it seem LIKE I'M INSANE!!!_ _Yeah…mom, gramps and Sota would be ashamed to see the Higurashi family name on the headlines of the Tokyo Post._ _'_

"Goddamn bitch!" Kagome whipped around at a deep, groggy voice. "Think she can do that and leave?" It scared her, because she knew she was alone…And where did some random voice come from in the middle of nowhere??!

"H-H-hello? Wh…who's there?!" Kagome turned several times and looked up in a nearby tree; nothing. She was alone as usual. "But…th…that voice. Who…?"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Kagome came home through the back door because she had forgotten her key…AGAIN, and for some odd reason, NO ONE was home.

"Jeeze, you'd think by now that someone would be home…Sota doesn't have soccer practice until tomorrow……..mom went shopping yesterday and grampa doesn't even work. Where IS everybody?"

Kagome dropped her backpack off on the couch and turned on the tv as she strode into the kitchen through a sliding shoji door. The fridge was open and there was food everywhere - "What the--?!"

Kagome stood quietly in front of the fridge trying to figure out who would have raided the refrigerator and why…then she heard a scuttling behind her that sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to flinch and freeze so quickly that she got a headache.

"Wh-who's there?" She stood with her eyes shut, tight breathing, and clenched fists as she tried her hardest to fight the adrenaline rushing through her; she waited a moment longer for an answer to her question.

Nothing. Not a sound. No movement, nor breathing… it was absolutely silent, and that is what scared her the most. Her breathing got faster and she got more anxious, more frightened.

She repeated her question, "Who's there?" Still there was no sound and Kagome started to freak. She began to panic, "Who's THERE?!" she screamed so loud in the empty house she swore it echoed.

Kagome ran to the phone, and dialed the local authorities and ran to her room before she even realized what she did. She had the portable phone in her hand and was hiding in her room, on her bed waiting for someone to come home and rescue her. As she waited in fear, on her bed, she looked cautiously around her room as if someone or something was watching her. The sounds she had heard down stairs were now coming from the closet, and she thought she was going to lose her mind. She was so scared that she just froze. She stared at the closet door, but she didn't see anything jump out at her, so she looked around the room for some sort of protection………nothing. She didn't even have anything that would cause any violent head trauma, because she gave her old softball bat to --- "SOTA!" Kagome grabbed the phone and ran into Sota's room, with caution, and found the bat. A sigh of relief crossed Kagome's face. "Phew. Glad we didn't throw this away! Now," she turned to walk back into her room.

"Alright! I'll give ya ONE chance on the count of three --- GET OUT OR DIE!" Kagome stood in the front of her closet with an outstretched hand and the bat ready to swing in the other. She paused, and counted, "1…2…3…OK! I'M COMMIN' IN!"

Kagome ripped open the closet door, gripping the bat, and ready to swing at any moving thing. She stood in the door way but what she saw was nothing compared to what happened next…..

To be continued…

A/N: ok - so from next chapter on, there'll be REALLY long chapters, so be prepared. Thanks for reading, please R&R!!!


End file.
